


The Delicate Flower of the Underworld

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Masters and Servants are said to share dreams through which they can strengthen their bond. Ristuka finds out through this that a certain goddess possessed a hidden possessive side to her. Will he end up caged or will he set her free?
Relationships: Ereshkigal | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 39





	The Delicate Flower of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> First poll story of the year! It's kinda late but Happy New Years, guys! As a soul cage myself, I was excited to write about our favorite goddess Ereshkigal.
> 
> Please read and let me know what you think.

Ritsuka Fujimaru woke up from what seemed like a pleasant slumber. He couldn't quite remember what he had been doing, but he felt awfully refreshed. When he raised his head and looked forward there was only darkness save for the parts illuminated by flickering blue lights stretching towards the distance. The chair he sat on felt awfully cold and smooth, as if it had been made out of wax which went through a polisher a thousand times.

Yet this scenery didn't look at all unfamiliar. In fact the way he had woken up in darkness, the way he felt at ease even though chained down through his wrists and ankles on that chair, it was all too familiar. And if his hunch was correct, the next thing that would happen was…

"Oh good, you're finally awake," spoke the gentle voice across the long, narrow table. Ereshkigal sat on top of a large chair, a throne surrounded by cages. Blue lights flickered like an ephemeral haze inside the confines of each and every one of those cages. A bewitching smile was strewn across her face as she gestured to a spot on the table in front of him. "Here, I prepared you a meal. You must be famished. Go on. Have a bi— Ah right. I have you chained down so you can't move your arms and legs. Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll come right over, so stay right where you are though, it's not like you have a choice. Teehee."

The scene played out just like he imagined it would and he imagined it would continue. As she stepped down from her throne, she sauntered around the table, not hurried and certainly not wanting to reach him soon, as if she wanted him to observe her for a bit longer than he should. It was mesmerizing how her shapely legs peeked out of her crimson red cloak with each step.

Then Ritsuka realized he was thinking the same thing he had each time this played out. It was becoming repetitive to a point that he knew already what she was thinking.

She was watching him and enjoying how he ogled at her legs. But it was too bad she was already there, or perhaps she should be grateful that she was this close?

The young man watched as she sat at the edge of the table. His body broke into a cold sweat. Nervousness and a sense of shame mixed together, nervousness because he could do nothing about the chains holding him back from escaping from this dreamscape, and shame because he swallowed a lump on his throat at the sight of her bare thighs and legs crossing together mere inches away from his face as she sat there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The meagre cloth which did little to hide her modesty around her sex looked so thin and tight. He had admitted it already before and he was ashamed that was he was going to admit it again but, the sight turned him on.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet the entire time." Her piercing red eyes examined him as if he was a lost child. "Perhaps some food will enliven you."

Ritsuka watched as she picked up a silver spoon on the ordinary table and scooped up _something_ — He didn't know what it was, but it looked like a mass of black mold and rot, or perhaps his brain was incapable of discerning what type of food it was. His heart pounded as the goddess, whose light-hearted demeanour in this strange circumstance frightened him, was cheerfully taking her time, humming a tune he didn't recognize but have already heard.

She held the spoon up and smiled sweetly. "Open up, my dear Ritsuka."

"No, thank you," he answered without missing a beat. "Untie me right now and we'll have lunch at Chaldea instead."

The smile turned into a dejected frown. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because we're friends, Ereshkigal."

"Of course we are. I am your best friend. That's why I'm keeping you here with me in the underworld. Compared to Chaldea where you are always forced to jump into different time periods and fight strong enemies, it's much, much safer here. You won't have to worry about anything anymore. Plus, I'm here with you. I'll keep you safe, make sure you're fed, entertain you if you get bored, and perhaps, if you are into those kinds of things, we could even get more intimate with each other in a special way. Why do you even want to go back to that place?"

"Ereshkigal, please, you are not making any sense." The crude chains binding his wrists to the waxy arm rests rattled as he tried to lift himself.

He watched as she leaned forward. The golden locks framing her face looked mesmerizing in this darkness, even more so was her bright eyes. She raised a hand and lifted his chin up to look at her directly. Her fingertips felt awfully cold. Her breath smelled like fire and mint, an intense feeling fit for the goddess of the dead.

"I'm only trying to protect you, my Master." She looked worried this time, and Ritsuka started to feel bad for her. "I don't want to lose you to a danger I cannot foresee. Even if you start hating me, if it means that you will not have to suffer any more, I will entrap you here where I can see you and where your only focus is on me."

The sadness in her words felt like a tear through his heart. The normal Ereshkigal usually looked timid and reasonable. She was a goddess who prided hard work and loathed luxury. But this was another side of her. This side loved humans like a caring mother.

"You can't do this. We need to get back," pleaded the young man.

The blonde goddess sighed and put down the spoon. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder and leaned on one arm. Her cold gaze swept past his shivering form. Ritsuka could not recall a time when she appeared before him as an evil goddess as her myth depicted her except now. It seemed as if the Ereshkigal that he knew and liked had disappeared in favour of this warped person sitting in front of him with an exasperated face.

Her glowing red eyes narrowed underneath her cowl. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No." He shook his head. "Listen, Ereshkigal, we've survived through countless battles. Anything that may happen, we can definitely handle with help from everyone. You don't need to protect me. Plus, I can't run away now after we've been through. All that hard work and all those lives that were lost, I can't let them go to waste. You know that!"

But all he got was a sigh from her. She didn't look affected at all by his concerns. "That's all well and good, my dear Ritsuka," she said with a sweet tone, which made him click his tongue. "… But what about me, your most trustworthy Servant? Are you going to leave me just like that when things come to an end?"

"We-well I…" He shifted in his seat while trying to come up with an argument.

"You know, I believe you just need a little bit of convincing." Her sultry tone was not missed. Ritsuka's eyes went wide as she unclasped her cloak and let it fall off, revealing more of her pale, beautiful skin and the long strands of her flowing hair. Her bare shoulders came into view, and he wasted no time devouring the sight he was given. And no doubt she was smiling all the while. "That's right. I know more about you than you think, my dear Ritsuka."

A nervous sweat ran down from his forehead as he felt his face warm up to the sight of her lifting one hand up to unbutton the top part of her dress. As the dark clothing peeled off, more of her perfect skin came into view. It was a sight he would never have imagined in a million years. It didn't help that this was the goddess he had a secret infatuation for in all of Chaldea.

Defeat already seemed inevitable once she appeared to have read his mind. "I know this is what you want." Uncrossing her legs, her inner thighs were presented to him like a special dish prepared just for him, and Ritsuka could even see higher up towards the loose parts of her dress revealing a portion of her sensual areas. Her entire frame looked much more obvious now that she leant forward just a little to tower over him. "Don't think I didn't notice you always checking me out while we're in Chaldea. I've caught you staring at my ass more times than I can count. In fact most of the times, I gave you the best angles just so you can gawk at it. Didn't you think it was weird that I was always strutting right in front of you?"

Ritsuka couldn't fight back anymore the shameful lust that she was trying to draw within him. The thought that it was all an intended show, was thrilling, he had to admit.

"Don't worry, I also want this. If you just say so, I will give you an even better show for your pleasure. Not only that if you agree stay here with me I'll be willing to do a lot more things for you." Her smile looked innocent this time, but Ritsuka couldn't help but see through it, and admire her beauty. His mind was already at a loss, taken aback the revelations of this hidden side of Ereshkigal, just as she descended from her position. Her bare feet padded through the dark soil of this lifeless land and came near him. His heart raced when she decided to straddle his lap, her playful expression ever present. They were now so close to each other that he took in details of her body without knowing it. The dress which she had unbuttoned once gave way to reveal the ample curvature above her breasts. It would take only a small amount of effort to peek what's hiding beneath. "Like what you see?"

"Ye— W-Wait… that's not it!" He caught himself before his inner thoughts turned into words. Just the weight of this girl pressing on him was putting pressure on his mental constraints. He wanted to know whether she pulled this fantasy he had been keeping secret all this time and decided to enact it for him or if it was all a coincidence. Regardless, his breaths came out haggard.

"It's alright. You are free to look as much as you want. I won't take this as you agreeing to my terms." There was poison coated in those innocent words. Or perhaps he was wrong to think that? Deep inside him, he hoped that it was the latter.

And so, Ritsuka took that offer and looked. The goddess before him made no resistance to hide anything from him. He ravaged her with his eyes and felt himself grow with intense need. It wasn't going to stop with just this right? His pleading gaze gave out and wished for more.

"Such a handful you are." She smirked. "Be grateful that this goddess has taken a liking to you."

"I-I'm not agreeing to stay here…"

"Of course."

"But…"

"You can wish anything from me. It will not have any weight on your decision. I'm just rewarding the human I love." She smiled sweetly.

"Then…. I want to… see more…"

"Very well." Her reply came without her even batting an eye. Ritsuka's mouth dried up instantly when her slender fingers fumbled with her dress. The skeletal ornament that adorned her front remained as she peeled off the black dress which she always wore. What came into view was a black lace bra that hugged her tight chest in contrast with her fair skin. Her tight stomach was perfectly smooth and showed just how slender she was. "How about now? Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah…" He gulped and stared at her lustful body.

"Great." Her breath came in hot against his face. She shifted her weight against his lap and brushed against his groin. The swollen member he had been hiding all this time could not be denied any longer. He examined the black garment hiding her crotch as it rubbed against his pants' bulge, biting his lip at the sensation.

His chains rattled as his hands tried to touch her.

She giggled. "Aren't you forgetting that you're still my captive? Or perhaps are you already want to do something _nasty_ to me?"

His chest heaved. "I want you…"

Ereshkigal licked her lips as she inched closer to his face. "And I want you, so much that I want to keep you here with me for all eternity. We would have the underworld all to ourselves. We would reign like— No, we will be gods here, well I already am one, but you will be one too with my help. I would give you total dominion over all things, including me."

"Eresh…" He whispered. That train of thought barely registered in his mind. His only was focus was the beautiful goddess laid before him.

"My dear Ritsuka, just imagine it, you can have anything you want— Mpfh?!"

Her words were cut off by Ritsuka's lips smashing against her. An intense wave of pleasure sprung forth from the contact. And before he knew it, the goddess was melting unto his body as their mouths entangled with one another. Her innate cold exterior was helpless against the hot, wet exchange that human assault her with.

It took some time before she pushed herself against him and escaped the battle, panting hard. "Why you, don't think that you can rob me of my authority just like that. I'll make you squeal so hard that you'll be left limp and lifeless."

A switch flipped in his mind that made him grow fierce. "Let's see it then, goddess." He bit his lips.

The prior argument was thrown out the window.

Ereshkigal wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her modest chest against his shirt as she leaned in for a kiss. Ritsuka welcomed it, no longer thinking about the dire circumstance that he was chained to. Their bodies rubbed and pushed against one another that he thought he was going to lose his mind without the added pleasure of using his hands on her. It went without saying that he was thinking up of a number of things to do to her in that moment, and it frustrated him greatly that he was unable to execute them.

Meanwhile, the blonde goddess held nothing back as she pursued his lips, smacking and exploring them until she found the right time to explore the interior of this human. Her tongue tasted out of this world as it gingerly peeked inside and found his teeth before brushing against his tongue.

Ritsuka at least poured his focus into grinding his bulge against her soft nether regions. The goddess of the underworld took it in kind and danced with him, swaying her hips in a lustful exchange that got him really going. He felt her tug against his ruffled hair as she slid one hand down his chest and found his pants. His raging boner grew furious when her gentle hand brushed against him. He thrust his hips forward, making her bounce and challenging her to join his endeavor.

He didn't have to wait. She must have been thinking the same thing. She was being impatient as well. She needed it as much as he did. Her hands did not just open his pants they straight up tore through the button and the zipper. And her impatience was rewarded by his swollen mass emerging from the wreckage and hitting her abdomen with a loud smack.

Why had they been arguing so heatedly earlier?

Whatever the reason, it was already gone by the time Ereshkigal had surprised him with her deep sultry gaze and a hand down below, pulling aside the only protection she had against his hard manhood.

"You've been hiding something incredible from me, Ritsuka." She purred as she grabbed hold his member. The cold sensation of her finger made him flinch slightly but was overwhelmed soon enough by the heat of his lust.

"Take it then, goddess." He ground his teeth. Dream or not, these chains were proving to be more of a nuisance than he thought. He wanted to hold her down so much and ravage every fiber of her being until his insatiable desire exploded.

Ereshkigal, the goddess of the underworld, the Servant who named him as her only friend, the same person who wanted to keep him locked up in the darkest depths of the earth not too long ago, didn't look as seductive before as she did now, grabbing his cock and pointing it toward her entrance. The very same goddess who was always so timid and cute was now absurdly tight as his cock buried deep.

"Gahhhhhh! Shit!" Ritsuka swung his head back. His brain was assaulted by a mixture of sensations coming from his shaft fighting the resistance of her slick pussy. It was heaven and hell at the same time with his arms and feet incapable of doing anything but laying still.

"Ritsukaaaaa!" She dug her nails into his shirt with her eyes tightly knit. She was gasping and not looking like the threatening mistress she had claimed to be. "It's… ahhhhhh…. So good! So this is what a cock feels like! Ahh!"

Her moans urged him on. The heavenly feeling of her pussy enclosing the entire girth of his shaft sent his mind into fervor. He thrust his hips forward, burying the entire thing to the hilt, his balls slapping her backside. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" She let out an animalistic cry as if her entire mind shattered in that instant. They both fell back down, panting hard. But it seemed Ereshkigal didn't want that sensation to end.

Suddenly her body started to move. His entire world spun as a wave of pleasure hit him hard when Ereshkigal begun riding him. Her entire weight slammed against lap. Her perky ass jiggled as they hit his thighs. She let a hand crawl its way up to fondle one of her tits underneath her bra while her moans escalated.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh! So good! Sooooo good!" Her voice echoed throughout the spacious cavern. Only lights coming from caged up souls remained as their audience. They watched as their goddess fucked this living mortal and with only a fraction of her sanity intact.

Ritsuka's hips met hers midway followed by his muffled grunts. He didn't expect that he would be making love with his own captor. If this really was only a dream, then he would have liked to do the same to the normal, prudent Ereshkigal, the one he loved and crushed on secretly. But that was not to say that he didn't like this one. He watched her, sweat flickering from her half naked body. Vestiges of dominance were far gone. He wondered if this was her deepest desire all along, that she harboured an embarrassing craving for him too.

Her eyes widened when she saw his smile amidst the fury of their bodies rocking against one another. "Ritsuka…" She looked like a child that had been caught stealing. "I-I-I…. I want to protect you… I want to be with you forever…"

"I know. I want to be with you forever too." He watched as she moved forward, taking his lips into hers. He could never get tired of the taste of her mouth and breath. The sweet taste made him descend into a slower rhythm which she followed suit. Now they were basically grinding against each other, his cock kept buried inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again, and only then did he feel his wrists freed from their shackles. Wasting no time, he found her slender waist and embraced it while her hips continued to move. Feeling her skin was like a reassurance. It was so smooth and felt great to touch.

They were entwined for what felt like eternity. When Ritsuka felt himself finally reaching the end, she retracted the kiss. A wet trail of spit connected their mouths as she closed her eyes and gasped.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Her voice echoed as he felt a hot gush meet his manhood. Her body visibly shuddered as another wave hit him.

His body immediately tensed, thinking about her and her frail form still calling out to him. He must have been crazy to have fallen for this strange goddess. But he didn't want that feeling to change, even if she did plan to imprison him for real. Perhaps he could come up with an understanding with her in the future?

As he finally released his load into her, their bodies clung together one more time for a last passionate kiss. It felt surreal. Though it started frightening, this dream turned into one of the best things he had experienced.

Her smiling face while she mouthed something to him, which he tilted his head at, was the last thing he saw before everything faded into darkness. Though he didn't understand, he left her with words of his own, aware that they would not reach her.

* * *

"Uwah!" Ereshkigal woke up with a start. Her covers flung from her body and landed elsewhere. Sweat covered her entire skin as she gasped and tried to keep her heart under control. There were several emotions running through her at that moment. Happiness, sadness, fulfilment, embarrassment, it was a complex mess. "N-No way! That's the first time we went all the w-way like that!"

She had been dreaming the same dream more frequently recently. It was always about her capturing her Master keeping him in the underworld and trying to convince him to stay. There were variances with how it progressed, but it always ended up with her kissing him then him apologizing to her and saying he couldn't do it. This was the first time they went beyond that. This was the first time she seduced him successfully.

Even now her pussy was we— Hell, it was covered with her cum now that she checking herself. Embarrassed, she realized she had reached an orgasm from a dream. Just dipping her fingers inside her black lace panties and bringing it up to her face, she could see her fingers coated in sticky liquid. The sight made turned her on even more. She bit her lip and began fondling her breast with one hand underneath her bra while rubbing her pussy over her panties. Her mind craved to reach satisfaction again, to have wrapped around her and his cock roughly making love to her.

It didn't take her long to reach another orgasm, and when that was done, she bolted out of her bed and changed out of her clothes in favor of fresh ones, shouting and cursing.

She scolded herself for wasting her time. And she scolded herself for still being horny. That dream wasn't just any ordinary dream. Since it happened more than once, there was definitely something up with it. She had heard that Servants and Masters shared dreams occasionally. And this particular dream likely was one of those instances. She could just feel it. And that meant that Ritsuka knew about it as well. Though she wasn't in total control over herself during those times, it still didn't change the fact she had done terrible things to him. Surely he had caught on by now and was on the move to reprimand her. Now that it was clear that they shared a special link through their dreams, suspicions of her doing something underhanded to brainwash him into becoming her prisoner must have taken root in his mind already, though that didn't sound too bad now that she thought about it.

Not to mention that with this recent development, her feeling for him was evident now. On another note, he must be thinking that she was sex starved from how she was acting back then. She thought that as dribbles still ran down her thigh.

There was an upbeat atmosphere around Chaldea. Staff and Servants alike were making preparations of some kind or the other. Even taking a short glimpse out into the halls filled with ornamental decorations one could see people rushing and holding boxes or wrappers. There were strings of colourful flaglets hanging around over head.

Hiding her face inside her crimson red cowl, Ereshkigal slipped passed the festive area as she glanced around, marvelling at the sight. She liked festivals and celebrations. Having lived a secluded life among spirits, she had never taken part in one until now.

There were lots of different faces she didn't recognize. But just seeing so many made her nervous. Reducing her presence became second nature to her.

"Oh! Ereshkigal! Hi, are you busy at the moment?" called Boudica. The red-haired woman came to her from the side carrying a box of assorted ornaments. "Maybe you can help us prepare the main hall for the New Year's party?"

The blonde goddess shirked away from that bright smile. She would've loved to. Partying with everyone, joining in on their laughs and merriment, it all sounded so fun and wonderful but, there was an important matter she must focus on, and it's not like anyone would want her around in such a colourful celebration.

She narrowed her eyes and sounded cold as she said, "Sorry, but that kind of thing is not for me. See ya!" Slipping away from the Servant, she hurried faster. It was regrettable, but there was no place for her, a goddess of death, to take part in such a joyful celebration. A new year meant a new beginning, a birth of brand new opportunities and a new resolution. It was the complete opposite of what her existence stood for. She had always stood at the end of a person's life. There was no new beginning that she could provide them, only a peaceful slumber.

Unfortunately, the place she planned to hang out to avoid Master, the pantry, was packed. People were coming and going at an alarming rate. When she peeked around the corner, the place was bustling. There were streamers, cardboard cut outs, and human-sized party horns, all being worked on by the staff or Servants. The tables were all occupied, leaving her with no room to stay without standing out.

Since there was no other choice, she reluctantly stepped away and thought of a place where she could hide out, somewhere Master would not expect she would hide in.

"So you and Ritsuka were in a dream and you somehow turned crazy and tried to keep him in there imprisoned, and now you are trying to hide from him because you are too embarrassed and he might call you out, or worse, revoke your contract with him?" Ishtar sounded unamused, crossing her legs in mid air. Her body floated aimlessly. Her room looked like it was from a different time period, namely ancient Uruk's. The walls were painted gold. Drapes of white cloth covered her low tables. Her bed was adorned with velvet cushions and beside it was a nightstand where a bunch of candles stood surrounded by gems. It looked so gaudy that Ereshkigal felt like she was going to get sick. "But why did you choose my room?" Ishtar's expression did not bother to hide her displeasure.

"Because Ritsuka knows we're not exactly friends." Ereshkigal took a chair without asking and sat to one side with her legs folded close to her chest. "This is the last place he'd think to find me."

"Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and apologize to him? It's with little things like this that make you so cringey." The other goddess sounded bored. And how could she describe this crisis "little"? Her fate as Master's most trustworthy Servant was on the line. Surely this airhead of a goddess just didn't care about taking care of one's image. Not that she expected her to understand despite their connection. "What's with that look?"

"It's not that easy." Ereshkigal tried to hide her shameful face. "That dream may have changed his perception of me."

"And how so? You told him that you want both of you stay in the underworld. That is hilarious, albeit creepy, but for a guy like him who's been to so many weird places, that's not even a big deal."

"You don't know that! I bet was put off by me and my obsessive side. Also, we did some really racey stuff…"

"Like what? Holding hands?" The goddess of fertility laughed and looked like she was going to do a barrel roll. "With your miniscule experience, you probably think kissing is downright erotic!"

Ereshkigal kept her mouth shut. There's no way she could spill the beans and tell her exactly how she rode their Master while bounded, pretty much raping him already, or all the weird things she said about making him a god and having complete dominance over her, even though that was not exactly her to begin with. It was something close to an avatar of her deep subconsciousness although, all those things that her other self said were true. She just didn't want those secrets to reach the surface.

"But for certain Ritsuka already knows that you like him more than just as Master." The way Ishtar looked at her was unsettling, as if there was a devious plot forming. "He's probably thinking about you right now and wondering how to answer you."

The blonde goddess formed a deep blush. She didn't know if she wanted that happening right now, if it were indeed true. There was also the thought that he might have found her creepy.

"Set aside the fact you want to keep him in your dreary cave for a bit, if you be nice and push the right buttons, I'm sure he will look the other way." She smirked, and Ereshkigal didn't like the look of it one bit "Or else someone might swoop in and steal before you."

"Don't tell me you have feelings for Ritsuka too?" Ereshkigal turned and glared at the floating goddess.

Ishtar giggled at that. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I guess you can call it curiosity." Then out of nowhere she reached up and rubbed a portion of her white top, cupping one of her breasts. Though they share the same body, Ereshkigal was surprised that this other goddess looked more… inflated than she was. It was probably due to those scanty clothes. "With my beauty it's a piece of cake to get him excited. I might even have some fun with him if I find the right chance."

Ereshkigal's fists quivered. The idea of Ishtar and Ritsuka getting together was the last thing she wanted, let alone the boy getting seduced by her. And the most frustrating thing about it was that she could picture it so easily since they share the same face. "Oh, get real, like he'd be subdued by your fake charms! I know for a fact that he's gone through his teen years without even getting a single girlfriend. What makes you think a innocent guy like him will work up his courage and take your offer?"

But Ishtar didn't seem fazed by that. "Oh if I say that I'll do anything he asks, I'm sure he'll come around. Humans are just like that. Show a little bit of skin and they'll go crazy. Tell them they're the ones in control and they'll be playing into your hands. It's that simple."

Ereshkigal didn't like the way the temptress sounded.

"Listen, it's no secret you've got that hots for him." Ishtar suddenly looked serious. She went closer on the heavenly boat. "If you take too long, you might just lose your chance. If not me, then some other Servant might catch his interest. You do realize how popular he is? If you could have only seen the mountains of chocolate he received during Valentine's."

"I can't. I just can't." The blonde goddess shook her head. "He probably thinks I'm a weirdo at this point."

"Then you don't mind me inviting him to my room tonight?" Those words suddenly stabbed at her heart. "It's New Year's Eve after all, and we've got to celebrate. If you're not planning on doing anything with him, then I'll at least give him a great time." Ishtar took a small glass from a table, probably filled with wine, and churned it with her hands. She looked at the fine liquid before chugging it down and then looking at Ereshkigal with a face hiding bearing her sultry side.

The thought of Ishtar and him being in the same room together, alone, on a festive evening was unpleasant to imagine. Ereshkigal pursed her lips. Something hot and foreign grew in the pit of her stomach. She substituted Ishtar in that image but couldn't quite get the same result. Tossing that out of her mind, she conjured up a different image, one where it was Ritsuka who was inviting Ereshkigal, taking her just like how he did it in her dream. An aggressive Ritsuka it was. That was one of her fantasies but, it could no longer happen now that he saw her in a different.

In any case, she was not going sit there mulling over all these possibilities and allow anyone else get comfy with that handsome yet dense Master.

"That's…" Ereshkigal stood up. "That's not going to happen! I'm not going to stand by and let you lay a finger on him! Alright, I'm going to face him. If he tells me off and decides he doesn't need me anymore then fine. I had that coming. But I'll make sure to apologize properly at least." She turned to walk back outside then paused just as the door was in front of her. "Did you really mean all that you said? Do you really fancy Ritsuka."

Ishtar smiled. "Of course."

There was definitely something Ishtar was hiding. Ereshkigal couldn't quite point her finger on it, but she felt like that goddess just gave her a small push. Whether it was to help her out or for something else, she could only form a guess.

Stepping outside, she breathed in and made her way towards a certain room while the festival preparations were going on.

But no one answered when she came to knock on his door. Strange. With a bit of reluctance, she forced her way in and found the room empty. She wondered where he could be as she went back outside. Her legs were shaking as they trudged along, searching for the troublesome mortal. The heavy guilt and woe made her stomach tremble and heart race. She couldn't imagine how he reacted when she forced herself on him like that. It was possible that he hated her now, and that made her worried most of all.

It was like by chance that she found him amidst a crowd in the middle of a wide open space. The place looked like a function hall, and he was carrying a box from one place to another. The dragon girl Elizabeth Bathory was shouting at him from atop a large podium, giving orders and singing praises. From the way everyone was moving in sync, like worker ants in a colony, they were preparing for some kind of concert.

She took a deep breath, went down towards the venue and stopped a short distance away from him. His back was facing her. There was hesitation in her step as she continued. Her ears picked up the sound of her chest quaking.

When she closed the gap to an arm's length, he suddenly turned. The surprised looked that greeted her stopped her in her tracks. His deep, blue eyes looked befuddled when they met.

"Ereshkigal?!" The objects inside the box he was carrying shook when he took a step back. This confirmed it. He experienced that same dream!

"Ritsuka…" She looked away, blushing. "Don't look so shocked. It's making me feel worse about myself than I already have."

The sounds of chattering around them continued without paying mind to their awkwardness. Ereshkigal took a second longer to figure out how to deal with him. Her mind wandered back to Ishtar. How would she solve this kind of problem? Knowing that troublesome woman, she wouldn't hesitate in trying to make fun of him for being such a weak human easily seduced by a woman's body. But Ereshkigal was different from her.

"Listen!" She spoke in an authoritative voice. Her pride managed to overwhelm her uneasiness. "I have come to verify a couple of things. Did you… uhmm… experience a strange dream last n-night?"

The young man's face turned bright red at the mere mention of that. "Ye-Yeah…"

"A-And… did this dream include us, inside Kur?"

The young man gave a silent node while trying not to meet her eyes.

She did her best not to show just how mortifying it was for her to hear that. "I see…"

"Ereshkigal, about that dream…" Ritsuka sounded troubled. "I don't know what it all meant, but I am hoping to clear some things with you. If you can wait while I finish unpacking Elizabeth's equipment, we can do it somewhere in private."

"Very well, let's talk in my room then, but—"

"Great! I'll meet you in an hour."

She watched him he rush away, a hint of a blush still evident on his cheeks, as she mentally cursed herself. There was no reason they should hold their all-important conversation in her room. She just blurted it out without thinking, and now it was too late to take it back. How many times did she have to screw up before she was satisfied? It was unthinkable to welcome that man in her private space.

"What have I done….?" She wailed at her own demise as she walked away from the festive atmosphere, like a wind-up doll.

Sealing herself inside her room, she collapsed onto her crimson red bed. The space was not at all gaudy, unlike that King of Uruk's or Ishtar's. She liked to keep things simple. A couple of potted plants occupied the corner of her room, gifted to her by Ritsuka after she had been summoned. She took care of them as best as she could, even going as far as asking advice from Da Vinci or Gilgamesh. After all, they were a precious gift from him.

It was difficult waiting there. Ereshkigal threw her cloak away and thought of how to explain her situation, but her mind kept on drifting towards a particular scene in her dream and she became excited gain.

An hour had passed, and just like he said, he knocked on her door. "Ereshkigal?"

"C-Come on in…" Ereshkigal sat up on her bed.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this." Ristuka went inside looking slightly embarrassed. "I think I've only been here once before." His eyes looked around inquisitively until they fell onto the potted plants. He walked towards it and bent down. "Oh, these still look healthy. You must have been taking good care of them."

"Of course!" She smiled and puffed her chest out after following. "A small task like that is nothing."

Ritsuka smiled while watching her. A thought must have occurred in his mind. "You're completely different compared to the 'you' from that time. I'm glad."

"Ritsuka…" Her eyes dropped down as she fumbled with her fingers. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean any of it, well most of it. That vision must have pulled inspiration from my deepest desires."

"Your deepest desires?"

"Yes, I suspect the Ereshkigal that you saw was a part of me that I have always suppressed. Being a goddess, I know that I have a different view of life and its weight, which is why I lock them away. My desire to protect you is so strong that I'm willing to do whatever it takes, even if it means keeping you in the underworld, and I was afraid of what you would think should you find out about it."

Ritsuka blinked and looked flustered. "I… I don't know what to say."

"It must have been difficult for you, and for that, I'm really sorry!" She bowed without knowing it. Not even her goddess nature was able to pull back her inner Japanese from bubbling to the surface. "But with all the dangers and difficult trials you have faced this past year, can you really blame me?! You're a flesh and blood human yet you're risking it all, even with this unreasonable task Chaldea forced on you."

The young man fell silent for a while, and she dared not to meet the brooding face he no doubt possessed. "I've never really felt that it was forced on me."

Ereshkigal looked up and saw him smiling.

"It's something that I want to do, Ereshkigal, and the reason why I can still keep on doing it is because I have you Servants with me. But you know I'm glad you feel that way. I wouldn't know what I would do if you asked me to come to the underworld with you in real life." He laughed.

"No, I'll definitely not ask you to go that far." Though it pained her to admit, it's best that he didn't. He already had a mission which she could not interfere. "However, I want you to take care of yourself more. If you did die, there's no guarantee you'll fall into Kur."

Ritsuka grinned. "Yeah, though I wouldn't mind having that Ereshkigal tie me up again and present herself to me like in the dream."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as her eyes widened in shock. A feeling akin excitement made its way across her body when she remembered how lewd she was in trying to seduce him. "Hey, don't joke around like that! I'm still having trouble accepting that I did all those things to you!"

"It was scary at first but… you just looked so beautiful and so commanding that I was honestly captivated." Ritsuka faced her now. There was something hidden beneath those eyes that he was most likely having trouble expressing. "There was a moment where I felt that I could give in."

"W-What are you trying to say?" The blonde goddess felt her chest pounding uncontrollably when he got closer. There was no way he could possibly be making a move on her now, she thought. But that was exactly what it looked like, and she could not help but stare and watch his handsome face get closer to her.

"You were so forceful. Don't you remember? You rode me like a queen and it left an impression on me ever since. It was kinda scary and mesmerizing at the same time," he said in a low whisper. The room felt stuffy all of a sudden, even when she was only wearing her black dress. "And now that we're back here in Chaldea, I was thinking about repaying the favour."

She felt nervousness at the bottom pit of her stomach. What was he going to do to her? It was a strange sensation bordering on anticipation. As a goddess she should have been enraged by his insolence, but it was also a fact she had always envisioned this happening to her.

All she could do was to stop her knees from giving way. His scent was already making its way around her. He had been working around the place, if she remembered correctly, and that spelt trouble for her.

Ritsuka smiled and stopped his advance. A brief pause came when they just both stared at each other. He suddenly looked sheepish as he said, "Am I being too forward? Sorry about that."

Ereshkigal's thought process ground to a halt upon hearing. Having come this far, only to be stopped by his laid back attitude, it was incredibly frustrating. "Y-You….! I can't believe you!" She grabbed his color. "This is the scenario I have always been dreaming of and yet you blew it! Have you no spine?!"

That startled Ritsuka. "E-Eh? What do you mean by that?!"

This guy was irritatingly innocent as usual, she thought. She sighed and pushed him away, earning her a confused look from him. If he wasn't going to go on the offence, then she would taunt him.

Even with that resolve, her legs were shaking as they made their way towards her bed. She sat on the edge and kept her knees close together. The fact that her outfit did poorly in covering the rest of her body made things worse. She could feel his gaze around her bare shoulders and thighs as she tried to compose herself. "Well then…" Her voice trembled. "I have caused you a lot of trouble, so… I'm fine with repaying the favour… R-Ritsuka…"

* * *

The young man swallowed a lump in his throat nervously as he watched the goddess. She didn't seem as intimidating as she was last night. The New Year's party was nearly under way and yet here he was, about to take part in what might possibly change their relationship forever.

He stepped forward patiently until he was right in front of her. Crouching down, he met her eyes and felt hesitation. But first, there was something he needed to make known, something he had always been meaning to tell her since he had given her those plants. "Ereshkigal…"

"What is it?" She stared. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiled. The silence was broken by him saying, "I love you… very much. All those sides of you, I've come to accept them, strange as they are. Discovering new things about you won't change that. Whether you want to imprison me, tie me up, I will still adore you."

Her face turned red as an apple. The gaze of crimson red eyes went to the side as she said, "I… love you too, Ritsuka. But, you don't have to worry about me doing all those strange things now. I'm happy by just keeping you company like this from now on."

Ritsuka didn't know he could feel joy with just a few words. He grinned stupidly, feeling like he was on the top of the world. "Then it's decided. Take care of me from now on, Eresh!"

"Oh, honestly!" She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sweltering kiss that had no rival. It was like fireworks had been sent through his mind. Her mouth was soft and tasted so sweet that it was practically melting his. She broke the contact and glared at him. "Y-You've made me wait too long! From the beginning, isn't it already obvious that I'm head over heels for you?! Are you really that dense?"

That was not what Ritsuka expected she would say after their confession. Regardless, he smiled. "I was completely taken by you from the beginning too but, I was too embarrassed to say it out loud."

She slumped onto the bed, sprawled out for him. Her face was nothing but anxious. The curves of her body were displayed for him to examine. "Then, I shall allow you to have the initiative this time. Feel honoured that I'm letting you have this chance. But stop that annoying goody-goody act be more aggressive!"

He had nothing more to say. With the woman he loved in front of her like this, there was little more to be said while there was a near infinite number of things to do. But for his girlfriend, Eresh, he would move with care and patience, not to mention adoration. She let out a tiny squeak as his entire body leaned down on top of her and grazed her lips. The shy goddess welcomed his mouth, and the two fell into a mesmerizing exchange of kisses. His hand went up and touched her chest. The black fabric crumpled at his touch as the softness of her breast became the subject of his palm.

The goddess whined when he massaged her endowment. He let his fingers encircle the soft mound until he was satisfied. Impatiently, he yanked at her top and pulled it down until it was now at her stomach. He was surprised that he didn't find any sign of a bra when his hand went back up to her modest chest. Instead, he was met by the coldness of her bare skin.

She cried once more when he let both his hands massage her heavenly breasts. "Please be gentle…"

He smiled at that and lowered his face. At the sight of her skin, he paused. He had always dreamed of this moment. To finally glimpse the beautiful body of the goddess did well in motivating the growing erection he was hiding. Eresh was gorgeous. Framed by her blonde hair, her slender figure made his jaw drop.

"Is there something wrong?" Her expression looked innocent and confused.

Realizing he had been caught ogling her, he stared back. "Sorry… It's just that you look so hot right now."

Her eyes looked away. "Well this Spirit Origin's body was modelled after a girl in her late teens." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But this is still me. I am the owner of this body and so… ummm… Thank you."

Ritsuka's heart was beating heavily as he went down. He took a mouthful of her breast. He heard a small squeal coming from her as he began sucking on it while letting his hand occupy the other one. Eresh's breasts were perfectly shaped. It scored full marks in his criteria, which he made just now. Ritsuka's thoughts were growing sluggish. His desire for her body was muddled every rational thought occurring to him. In time, her breaths became haggard as he roughly toyed with her flesh, savouring their delicious taste.

She gave a surprised moan as his other hand felt up her thigh. Her smooth skin felt nice to touch. Eresh and Ishtar shared the same appearance, but their tastes in clothes were distinct. While Ishtar wore revealing clothing, Eresh was much modest although, her legs did not fail to entice him. As her dream counterpart once mentioned, he always ogled her lower half. As he felt up the smoothness of her legs, he crawled upward. Her body trembled and he could see her face tightly knit together just as he reached her waistline. The cloth she always wore to hide most sensitive area was slid away by his fingers.

"H-Huh?" A slick wet sound reached his ears as his fingers prodded the girl's folds. If he thought she was cold before, now she was straight out freezing. "So wet…"

"Don't say that!" She begged.

Her folds were gleaming with her juices. Each stroke of her finger against her fold elicited a wet sound.

"Stop t-teasing me like that..." She cried and looked completely out of it.

He grinned before letting his tongue have a long lick of her breast as he explored her sex more with his fingers. When he dove inside her hole, a loud, shrill cry escaped her. The tight hole wrapped around his finger and clenched hard like a vice such that he had trouble moving around.

"Didn't you say I should be more aggressive? Why should I stop then?"

"That's no— Ahhhh!"

He plunged another finger inside and helped himself to her slippery sex. She inhaled and moaned as he entered and exited in long, slow motions. He held nothing back and pumped his fingers continuously. It became apparent that wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

"No… ahhh! Ritsuka! Stop! Ahhhh!" Her body trembled with excitement as he pleasured her.

And Ritsuka was enjoying it more and more with each passing second. "You're so cute, goddess. Your pussy is soaking my fingers like a tidal wave."

"Don't say it like that!" She cried out as her hips begun to move. An erratic rhythm began to take shape her body synced with his movements. He buried his entire length inside and explored her cavern, prodding and pressing her walls. Her hips bucked when he pressed on a certain spot and she became even more restless.

Ritsuka didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he knew he was doing well as evident by her shivering body. He let his mouth survey the rest of her body. He didn't know if she was still paying attention at this point, but his tongue managed to cross the fully length of his upper body from her breasts to her armpits. Her taste did not change no matter which part he took. The moaning goddess was completely enraptured.

It didn't take long for him to achieve the end result. Accompanied by a loud moan, a loud gush hit his fingers and nearly swallowed up his entire length.

"Ohhhhhhh!" She most likely couldn't comprehend the euphoria that hit her at that moment. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" The walls of the underworld's goddess sucked him in while her fingers latched onto his back and her nails dug into his skin. Her slender legs wrapped around his ankles, preventing him from moving aside.

When it subsided, she laid there panting while the Master of Chaldea was still smirking at his accomplishment. He sat up and brought his soaked fingers into his mouth, relishing the taste of the deity. Meanwhile, Eresh stared wide eyed and embarrassed.

"So this is what that goddess of Kur tastes like." His tone did not constrain the arrogance in his voice. It was just as planned. If he wanted to satisfy Eresh, then he needed to assert his authority.

"You pervert…" She was as red as can be.

But it was far from over. Ritsuka stood up. "Oh? Is the goddess talking back? After all I've done to satisfy you."

"I-I'm sorry…" Her reply was meek. He was unsure whether she was playing along too, but that response sent a chill running down his spine. "Is there something I can do to pay you back?" That earned a pained groaned from the mass hiding beneath his pants.

He grinned and unzipped, revealing the solid tower which sprung forth. His cock had grown fully erect at this point. "Be an obedient goddess and get down on your knees."

As she did as she was told and kneeled on the carpeted floor, he begun stroking his erection mere inches away from her face. She stared at it as if it was a strange substance she had never seen before. He saw her purse her lips and gulp, taken by the sight of his cock.

He pointed the mass towards her. "Pleasure me. I want you to use your mouth and show me what a goddess like you can do."

"Yes…" That might have flipped a switched in her because she barely even hesitated in bring her face up close. She sniffed his manhood and brought her tongue out. Her tongue traced his length with her face brushing against it. She took her time in lapping the organ, savouring it as much as she could.

Ritsuka couldn't believe what he was watching. "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

She didn't reply. Her lips spread and kissed the underside of his cock.

"You've have given away your authority to a mere human." He smiled and stroke her blonde hair. The ribbons on each side of her head slid away as he tugged at them, letting her hair freely drape her body. "It's as if you want to worship me. Isn't that right?"

Her answer came with a pause. "It's as you say…. I'm a goddess who wants to worship you." She began stroking his cock with her hand. Her lithe fingers were gentle and cold but, they felt incredible. She took great care in trying to pleasure his cock. "My body craves to follow your every command."

Ritsuka shuddered when he finally felt her lips wrap around his girth. An incredible sensation rushed across his body. Gritting his teeth, he kept a firm hold of her head as she stared back at him. "A goddess who is pleasuring a mere human is not meant to rule."

She bobbed her head slowly across length as if an affirmation of his argument. She was being so obedient that it was giving Ritsuka such a rush.

"Urghhh! Your mouth feels great. I can't believe the goddess of death is sucking me off."

She showed her appreciation of his rule by kissing and sucking on his cock just as ordered. Whether or not she thought she was inferior, he didn't know. But the Eresh in front of him right now was begging to be commanded just like this.

He grinned. "So what do you think about my cock?

She popped his length out of her mouth and said in a lowered voice, "Your cock is delicious, though it pains a goddess to admit it." She didn't stop stroking his cock. "I want to worship it."

"Good." Ritsuka didn't want to humiliate her. He found what he wanted to do, and it was to enamour her into a sweet dynamic, a gentle exchange of power with him on top. "I feel honoured by you saying that, Eresh." He stroke her long silky hair. "I want you to have the most fun and pleasure you can experience, and to do that, you need to give me the reigns over you. Won't you give me the freedom to command a goddess like you?"

She looked taken aback and flustered. "You're already making all these embarrassing requests. Isn't it already clear that I'm fine with letting you take control? I love you, Ritsuka. I would do anything for you to the point of locking you up. If you ask me what to do, I would do it."

He was satisfied with that. "Then I command you to pleasure me, goddess of death. Pleasure me until I cum."

His order was met by her servitude. She lavished his manhood as if it was the most important object in the world. She took on his full girth while using her tongue to graze against his skin. Meanwhile, her hand kept stroking the base. Ritsuka was in heaven. Sensations came in and out across his body. With Eresh completely absorbed in giving his dick the full experience, he steadied himself using her head as support, occasionally pushing her deeper inside. Before long, he was thrusting his hips to her movements.

An incredible wave of euphoria suddenly began taking over him as the goddess slathered his cock with her saliva. He could hear the sounds of her mouth coming and going and tasting his full length. In moments he was about to near his end.

"It's here, Eresh. Take it into your mouth," he ordered.

She swallowed the entire length just as he released a jet of his cum in consecutive spurts. Ritsuka tightened his hold over head as he gritted his teeth and felt his body shook. The goddess welcomed the juices and didn't let any spill from her enclosed mouth. Wave after wave managed to enter her mouth and no sooner did she swallow every drop until it subsided.

"Gahh!" Ritsuka released her and took out his manhood. Dribbles still escaped from his lower head. He saw her swallow the rest one last time before exhaling a deep breath. He panted and looked a little worn out, but not enough to end things there. "You were great Eresh. Now climb up the bed and stick your ass out."

The blonde goddess looked surprised at that. "Wha-what?! We're still going? Aren't you already spent?"

"Do I look like I'm spent?" Ritsuka's glare was one of determination and wild obsession. His manhood was not soft yet. It must be due to his sheer willpower. "I can't wait. I want you right now. I've been dreaming of this day, and nothing will stop me from claiming you."

She looked flustered, and even more so, embarrassed at his declaration. Even with his commanding tone, she complied and get on all fours on the bed. She raised her butt towards in anticipation. "I-Is this alright?" She looked back towards him with her head against her pillow. "Am I following your order correctly, Master?"

"Indeed." He climbed on. "I want you, Eresh." He repeated one more time while stroking his growing shaft. He pulled down on the black undergarment she wore and was met by her sopping wet pussy. His heart raced at the sight. With his cock a short distance from making contact with her entrance, he couldn't help but marvel at the sultriness of it.

"I want you too, Ritsuka." She gasped. "I've been dreaming of this day too. And you wanting me so much that you'd order me like this is turning me on." She swayed her hips from side to side, reaching back to spread her own vaginal lips with her fingers. Ritsuka felt his throat dry up. "C-Come on… I'm prepared for this. I want you inside me, Ritsuka. Please fuck me and seal my position as your woman."

His body tensed and his breathing was all over the place. Regardless, he placed a hand on her plump ass, brushing it and relishing its smoothness. He positioned his cock head before her entrance and then thrust his forward gently. Her lower lips spread when he managed to get inside, and he was hit by a feeling that was out of this world, even compared to the one in his dream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Eresh's moans reverberated as she gripped the sheets of her bed. "This is…. Ahhh…. Incredible…"

Ritsuka pushed himself deeper and managed to reach the end of her tunnel. An absurd sense of ecstasy took over him. He leaned forward, keeping his cock buried within her, as he put his arms at either side of her.

"Ritsuka?" She turned to gaze at her beloved.

"I want to make this last as long as possible." He whispered. A hand lifted itself and started massaging her tit as he peppered her shoulders with his kisses. "And… I want your pussy to get accustomed to my cock."

The sultry embrace was nothing like they had ever experienced. Ritsuka kept his full length deep inside, thrusting a little occasionally but never retracting it partway, while Eresh moaned and shook. He took her mouth as he fondled her soft breast. The feeling of his cock completely wrapped inside her fuelled his own desire. Each time he would thrust, she'd let out a squeal and then take his mouth and they would make out. Her pussy was so tight yet it felt good that he didn't want to part with it. Her body had already collapsed at this point, sandwiched by his own and the soft bed. Her golden hair pooled along the outline of her slender body rested atop her sheets, waking with each of his thrusts.

"I'm….ahhhhh…. losing my mind… ahhhh!" Eresh had turned limped at some point from having his cock buried in her. "Ahhhh! Ritsuka, please fuck me. I want to experience more."

After a couple more minutes of this, her exclaiming and gasping for breath, Ritsuka finally raised his body and started thrusting in earnest. The feeling that he was in control still tempted his mind.

"Mmmmm…. That's it!" Eresh bit her lips as she turned her head back and watched him. "Claim me!"

Ritsuka took her arms and used them to pull her onto her knees while thrusting with his entire might. Euphoria took hold of his mind, urging him to use this goddess for his own pleasure. His cock stiffened and was might by her own tightening hole. He gritted his teeth and pulled back before slamming hard into her.

He was having sex with the goddess of death. That thought alone was driving him over the edge. It was a wild notion that drew his animalistic desires as he roughly pounded into her with every fiber of his being. Their play had dissolved into mere fucking.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" She called out his name repeatedly just like in their fantasy. Her broad hair flailed with their chaotic movements.

He could feel the pressure building up inside him soon. It was feeling he didn't want to encounter just yet. He was still enjoying their carnal exchange and wanted it to last as long as possible. "Eresh…" He muttered, clinging onto her body once more. Their lips met without delay, almost as if she had been expecting him. As she let her hand peel back and latch onto his head, he felt her juicy lips, mesmerized by them, and let his hips go wild. Their passionate endeavour sent fireworks coursing through his mind.

"I'm about to cum, Ritsuka," she said in a low whisper, face pressed closed. And on cue, her walls tightened considerably.

"I love you, goddess of death." Ritsuka buried himself to the hilt.

They kissed as their hot release clashed inside her. Ritsuka felt the intense fluids hit his member, making him shiver in delight. Eresh smiled and kept them close as they let their orgasms mingle inside. Their bodies' sweat piled on top of one another.

When it ended, his body finally gave way and rolled onto one side of her. He gasped for breath and turned to look at his beloved.

She was the same. Her bare body glistening with sweat and sex looked incredible to watch. But she was smiling as she faced him. "I love you too, Ritsuka. The mistress of Kur is lucky to have a man like you."

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Ritsuka and Eresh released their hands from covering their ears as the concert held by a certain Lancer ended. The unpleasant sound which had been ringing throughout Chaldea came to a stop. Roughly everyone was doing the same apart from the other Elizabeth's who had been enjoying the singing.

"It's finally over." Eresh sighed when the crowd people started coming alive.

Standing in the middle of it, Ritsuka took the cloaked goddess' hand and smiled. "Not yet. There's still another attraction that's about to happen."

She tilted her head to one side. "And what's that?"

"You'll see." He grinned. "Just keep your eyes at the ceiling. It should come out at any time now."

Still, even without this surprise, she was happy. Her existence might be a contradiction to a new beginning but, that won't stop her from hoping for a bright future with her Master and boyfriend. With everyone in Chaldea cheering and counting down for something, she looked up at the night sky shown by the glass ceiling. The wide expanse which was usually littered by heavy snowfall was clear.

Then a bright flash of light swallowed her vision followed by a loud boom. Beyond the transparent panels was a colourful array of explosions, bright and sparkling. They were like flowers made out of pure light.

"See? Aren't you glad you came?" Ritsuka grinned. "You were so reluctant before that I practically had to force you to come here. Well? Isn't it great? I bet you've never seen fireworks like this before."

"Yes." Eresh smiled while watching the beautiful spectacle unfold. "Thanks, Ritsuka. You really showed me a different world I have never seen before."

As the colourful display exploded and filled the night sky, Chaldea's loud cheering drowned their conversation. They sheepishly smiled at that but couldn't have found a better chance to glance at each other's eyes and start the New Year with a kiss than right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I got her in my Chaldea in the expense of most of SQ. She hasn't done much yet but just having her around brightens my gacha life. Now I'm flat broke and the New Year's banner is still here.
> 
> Anyway, as always, my monthly poll is currently up, so if you want vote for the next story's character, or if you want to check out more of my stories, please do check it out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, please dm me directly.


End file.
